Man Made Rose
by Karnivoreskitty
Summary: What happens when a new team member of the beyblades is not what she appears to be? What happens when boivolt is after her blood?pairings are OCKai, ReiMax, OCTyson
1. Chapter One

This is my FIRST story on fanfiction so yeah I think it is ok, but hey, I want YOU to tell me about it so Review, Review, Review!

Chapter One: Nothing ever goes according to plan

(Thorn) 

I was so cold, I had goose bumps all over and the hairs on my arms stuck up trying to preserve body heat but to no avail. I fought down another shiver as I continued to walk down the lonely Moscow Street at night. My dark brown fringe covered my eyes slightly and the rest of my hair that was a chilling blood red was tied into a pony tail All I was wearing was a black sleeveless top with blood red baggy pants, in 0 degrees temperate of Russia in winter. I had a boy around the same age as me walking a few steps in front of me. His name was Rai and was one of my new teammates. I had just joined the Bladebrakers after the downfall of the abbey that had occurred when the bladebrakers had won the world championships against the abbeys toughest team, the Demolition Boys. I was in one of the abbeys weaker teams, but I was only in because I hid my potential because I knew what Boris that monster did to the higher teams. But I did get my far share of torture believe me. I took a side-glance at my team member Rai he was shivering and was not use to Russia's cold weather.

(Rei) 

'Boy it is soooo cold in Russia' I looked back to see our new teammate Thorn. We needed another teammate to enter the new five-player championship belt event starting in two months and she was the one picked out of the thousands of people who tried out. But she was worse than Kai, she was mean, barley talked to us; barley looked at us and has trashed everyone's blade in battle at least ten times. She was walking thought the snow with her arms crossed, all she was wearing was a sleeveless black top and some baggy pants you would think she would ask Mister Dickinson for a jacket but she didn't. She didn't look cold nor did she act it, but Rai had a sharp eye and noticed that she had goose bumps all over arms and even her face! She also was walking extremely stiffly, more so than normal and looked more paler then he remembered. He turned back around and thought about this, his concise told him to give her his jacket but than he told himself that she wouldn't want it she never wore jumpers, just like Kai, know that he thought about it that she would suit Kai to a tee! His concise won over convincing him it would be gentleman like to give his jacket to little miss ice queen and die of the cold than let her catch a cold, that was if it was possible for her to catch one! Rai remember with a twinge of guilt locking her out of the hotel in the middle of a blizzard with Tyson and Max, on her first night with them as a practical joke she was soon forgotten out side in till the next morning when they where watching the news about the killer blizzard that had taken place last night burying the city in ten feet of snow. When Kai found out what we had done he nearly ripped out our throats. There where no available rescue teams because they where already helping other people so Kai rang up mister Dickinson who was VERY pissed off with us trying to kill our new team member and went out to look out for her while mister Dickinson yelled at us over the phone (I had never thought someone could attempt murder over the phone but he sure did!) Kai had found her on one of the hotels window ledges staring over the land scape sadly she refused to get a check up by the doctor and looked perfectly fine except for a runny noses, like she had never had to face that blizzard during the night even though she did. Rai sighed and turned around.

(Thorn) 

'Fuck I'm cold' I thought to my self. My thoughts were interprated when she sensed Rai stop and turn around. "What?" I asked coldly. He answered rather quickly "you look cold, here take my jacket," "Why?" I asked suspiously, raising any eyebrow. "I don't want my concise to eat me alive, if you catch a cold." "Really?" I smirked. "Look just take it ok!" he shouted. "No" I answered harshly and started to continue to walk. Rai grabbed my wrist I flinched and quickly jerked it out of his hand and glared at him and growled, "Don't ever touch me!" Rai was taken-a-back. He recovered "Look your taking my jacket and that's final!" he yelled at me and then shoved his jacket into my hands and stormed ahead. I shrugged and put the unwanted jacket on and caught up to him.

(Rai) 

Later…

'Why in fuck hell did I give her my jacket she would have been fine! She is always fine! When were sick she looks after us even though she calls us weak and everything! But she helps us get better even though all the mean tricks we played on her before! How come she never gets sick, maybe she thinks it makes her look weak or something? I look around everything is getting blurry and I fell light headed. My head is splitting and darkness is crawling up on me the last thing I remember is landing on the ground with a thump.

(Thorn) 

I walked behind Rai felling guilty for having his jacket he was shivering violently and was turning blue. But every time I offered to give his jacket back he refused. Then all of a sudden he collapsed in the middle of the street. "Shit!! Fucking hell stupid fuckwit should of kept the stupid fucking jacket!!!" I swore to my self us the occasional person walked pasted me stared at me disgusted with my foul language obviously not caring that a young boy laid unconscious in the middle of the walkway.

I took a deep breath to calm down and sighed "only a block to go" and with that said I picked him up and put him on my back and walked the rest of the way. 'Boy is this prick heavy!"

(Kai) 

Meanwhile at the hotel…

'I wonder if Rai and Thorn are ok its been 5 hours since we left them at the park why I ask my self, because cat boy got scared of a bloody dog and Thorn said she would be meet back with us at the hotel when she found Rai, has she found him yet? And it was night time and starting to snow.' I looked around the room Tyson was complaining that Rai should be back by now to make dinner and Max looked worried, he was a good kid and always worried about his friends. I sighed and marked my page 543, in the book I was reading 'The Civil War" and went to go prepare dinner so Tyson would shut the hell up.

(Max) 

'I hope there ok/ I looked out side the window and saw that it was snowing. " I'm going downstairs to keep a look out for Rai and Thorn, Ok?" I turned to Kai for approval and he nodded and walked into the kitchen with Tyson at his heels talking about what to have for dinner.

(Tyson) 

"I'M SOOOO HUUUUNNNGRRYY!!! FEED ME!! WHY IS RAI SO LATE? I NEED MY DINNER!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as my stomach started to rumble. Kai turned around and growled angrily "I'm going to cook some thing so please… SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" 'eppp!' I nodded in return and quickly ran away to hide from the fury that is Kai.

(Rei) 

Outside…

(Rei)

'I woke up a bit warm, was I in bed, no my back is still cold where am I? Hey I'm moving!' My sight focused and I found myself on Thorn's back!!! 'SHIT!' A small blush spreads across my face; a girl was carrying me home, the shame... Thorn didn't seem to notice I was awake so I decide to enjoy the ride. I didn't really feel up to it anyway, my legs felt like jelly.

(Thorn) 

'Stupid dick thinks I don't know he's awake, fuck it I'm to tired to yell. I'll let him be for know!'

(Max) 

I looked outside the window again hoping to see my friends and this time I did see them there was Thorn at least, but what's on her back? As she drew closer I noticed that 'Thing' was Rai?! I quickly went outside to the bone chilling cold to help Thorn get Rai of her back she slowly lifted Rai off her back and gently laid him in my arms and than said to look after him as she walked away down the street again.

(Rai) 

"Huh, where's Thorn?" I asked in a sleepy tone, as everyone in the room turned to me. Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. Tyson had his face stuffed with mash potatoes and carrots. Max decided to speak up "Well Rai you see, after Thorn dropped you off she walked off in the opposite direction, she didn't even tell me where she was going she just went off." Kai then spoke "So sleepy beauty how was your nap?" Kai snorted and then smirked. "What!!!" I yelled and then my head started to hurt so I grabbed it and moaned in pain. "KAI HE'S SICK!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! HE HAS A FEVER!!" Tyson shouted with his mouth full of food, spraying everyone at the table with potatoes and carrots. Kenny screamed something about potatoes spewed all over laptop and how he was going to have to pull his keyboard apart to clean it again, making my head pound against my skull. "Aarrrghhh…" I moaned and tried to bury my head in the sofa's cushions and went back to sleep.

(Thorn) 

Somewhere in Moscow…

Alarm bells rang in the hospital waking everyone. Guards ran down the hallways one swearing under his breath "Damn junkies!!" I hide under a hospital bed and waited for them to pass then bolted to the window and unlocked it, with my stash under my arm I opened the window and looked down at least a four story drop I looked around for a safer way down, nope. I then heard a 'CLICK' I turned around and there was a guard pointing a gun at me. He said shakily "Miss drop…drop..the..drugs and move away…away from the window" I gave him a sweet smile "Sorry can't" I winked at him and did a back flip out of the window and landed with a crunch "FUCK that hurt!!" I swore and quickly jumped up and cringed when I came face to face with a shocked guard, who had just witnessed me jump from a four-story window.

But thanks to the people from the abbey who had used yours truly to produced the perfect human letting me have perfect balance, extremely high pain indurates, reduced fear, no need for long periods of sleep, doesn't get sick easily and super human strength. But at one cost and this is why the program was cancelled the people who are made this way has a chemical imbalance and would need to take a certain amount of vitamins and proteins everyday to stop from dieing and finding all the right drugs and proteins was hard. So every so often I would need to use certain methods of get what I needed. And tonight was not going to plan!

The guard got over his shock rather quickly and press his gun against my forehead, "Don't move you freak!" I gulped ah-oh not good!!! Then I heard a rustle in the bushes the guy then looked away from me to see what it was "Wrong move dumb-ass" I yelled and grabbed his gun from him, while braking his wrist in the process 'CRACK' the guard screamed in pain and this brought more guards to the scene "Shit, Shit, Shit!!" I yelled as the guards started to yell stuff like "Just put the gun down and step away from the man." I looked away frantically and saw a fence "Thank good," I breathed as I saw the fence but while I looked away the guard in front of me (a very pissed off guard at that!) took his chance and punched me in the face with his good hand. It did nothing, I didn't move but my nose started to spew out blood "Fuck!" I growled as that had taken me by surprise. "Ah, you're going to pay for that mister!" I said before I punched him in the face leaving him unconscious I dropped the gun and ran to the fence. One of the guards watching them still stunned that one of their captains had just been nocked out cold by a 15 year old girl stated, "What the fuck does the junky bitch think she is doing? Is she so high that she hasn't noticed that fence is 5 feet high?" "I don't know," answered the other guard.

I ran and jumped getting 4 feet in the air and grabbed onto the fence and stared to climb. "Did she just do what I think she did?" One guard asked himself the other guard said, "So you just saw that to?" after they got over their shock they started to chase after me. 'Shit there shooting at me' I thought as heard bullets fly past me. I finally reached the top and sliced my hands open on the barb wire and then jumped over and started to run. A bullet hit me in the shoulder "Shit" I stumbled over and landed face first into the concrete pavers of the parking lot 'Great just great what next? The police?' I got up and heard the "CLICK" of seven or maybe eight guns. I turned around with my stash hugged close to my chest and gasped. The police where here already! I yelled out in frustration " I just had to open my fucking big mouth! What in hell did I do to deserve this!!!" one of the smartass officers answered my rhetorical question "I believe miss, it's because you stole hospital property" my face faltered 'No duh!' I thought to my self. 'Oh well I guess I'll have to fight my self out of this big mess I got my self into'. "Look you guys I need this," I held up my stash "and you don't want to get your asses kicked by a 15 year old so just let me go and ever thing is settled, deal?" I looked hopefully at the police and some were trying to keep down there fits of laughter. I sighed and said "Oh well I did warn you" then the smartass officer who turned out to be a young captain sneered "Look kid you don't stand a chance against us just give up and hand over that package." I gave him a look of great amusement and shock my head "Sorry, can't" and with that I stuffed my stash under my belt so it was securer and ran up to the captin in lightnig speed. Gun shots began to fire.

(A few minutes later)

After finally losing them I looked at my wounds the bullet had got right through my shoulder and my hands where slashed opened dripping blood onto the snow, staining it red. I sighed and ripped two long strips off my t-shirt and wrapped each hand up and ran the rest of the way to the hotel. When I reached the hotel I quickly crept in and slowly crawled up the stairs, tip toed to my hotel room door. Opening the door and snuck I crept in, but stopped dead when I heard someone speak my name. I turned around and found Kai standing behind the lounge room chair his chrisom red eyes staring me down. "Where have you been?" he said in a monotone voice.

End of chapter One!!!

Anji: My god! I'm a genius, only a superior muse like my self could ever make my lazy ass subject do such a good job

Kit: … Suuuuuuurrreee take all the credit I did all the work, you know the typing and spell checking and countless re-reading's.

Anji: Shut up lazy ass, you barely did ANY work I had to inspire you!! My GOD, don't even get me started on how you barely get inspired with anything!!!

Kit: … Shut up!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Hi people, I would like to thank my two reviews so far for the confidence in me, and pointing out some terrible mistakes on my part.  
  
Ok, 1) the mysteries changing of names on the character rei/ray that is because my stupid word processor did it grrrrrr. 2) Kianie and Thorn ARE the same person Kianie was the original name of the character in till I decided to change the name to better suit the plot. Hehehe sorry I missed some of them when I was changing them into Thorn. 3) And the large paragraph at the end was because of the html thing I think because when I was typing I did divide them into paragraphs.  
  
Thanks for pointing out the problems I really appreciate it because hey I would of missed them! 0_~ *gives cookies out to everyone* There are still some problems in this chapter but by chapter three it should be fine.  
  
Anji: Ok why haven't you talked about me yet?! Kianie: Because you suck! Anji: I'm your muse! Show me respect!!! Kianie: Why you're a crummy muse, don't quite your day job. Anji: GRRRR *pulls out hacksaw* DIE!!!!! Kianie: eep!  
  
CHAPTER TWO (Kai)  
  
I woke up from a bad dream, panting and gulping for air. I had just re- lived another horrid moment from my stay in the abbey many years back in a dream. I crawled out of bed and quietly sneaking out of the room so not to wake Rai. My eyes had already adjusted to the darkness so I did not feel the need to turn on the light. I walked trough the lounge room and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. After my drink I started to walk back to my room when the front door started to open, I quickly hide behind a chair ready to pounce. I snuck a look over the chair to see what I think is was Thorn. All I could see was her out line, but I knew her out line anywhere because I remember walking on to her when see was in the shower. I blush at the thought and then return to reality "Thorn" I said coldly in a monotone voice she turned around to face me and I could feel the tension build up in the air. "Where have you been?" I question in a cold and angry voice. " None of your business!" she said harshly. "Go to bed, Kai" Now that pissed me off she doesn't control me! I'm the team captain and all she is a rookie, ok a powerful rookie but still so I am a world champion. "No, I'm the captain so you don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do!" I bite back fiercely. "Fine just leave me alone!!" she hissed and continued to walk to her room. "What do you thing your doing!" I growled at her she was not going to walk away from me without tell me what she was doing out so late. "What!" she glared even though I couldn't see her I could feel her glare drilling holes through my head. " Are you going to tell me where you where all night?" I said, angered that she could have the nerve to talk to me like that she was nearly as worse as Tyson. She snorted, "None of your business, Mr Sourpant." My god I'm going to kill her, she is a rookie she shouldn't be so rude to me. SHE SHOULD RESPECT ME "grrrr .you bitch, listen to me." ".Whatever Mr Sourpants tell me when you grow a personality" she sneered, amusement ringing through here voice. And she walked into her bedroom leavening me in a stupor just standing in the middle of the lounge room in my boxers. _____________________________________________________________________(Thorn)  
  
"Sometimes I wished he wouldn't be so full of himself!" I whispered to my self as I rushed into my room and locked the door. I was leaning on my door when I realised that I had put blood all over the back of the door. "opps got to fix that!" I said sheepishly and smiled a goofy smile to my self. I got up and walked into the bathroom to clean my self up a bit. After I had finished bandaging my wounds I cleaned the rest my room and the back of my door, and went to sleep which I didn't do often. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Next morning. (Kai)  
  
I woke up sweating heavily and panting. I had another dream about my past again this time it had been about my grandfather and myself been shown through a lab with the screams of young children ringing out though the lab, crying, begging, pleading for the torture there going through to end but it never stopped. I remember a part of the dream that had disturbed me the most it was a young girl the same age I was in the dream staring at me with pleading deep blue eyes, she had huge needles poked into the back of her neck, the base of her skull, her legs and arms. She had a tattoo the base of her neck it said 'Number 3421' with a barcode under that. She reminded him of someone, but whom? Did he know who that was?  
  
I decided to get up and have a shower. _____________________________________________________________________ (Thorn)  
  
I yawned and studied my surroundings, I was in my bed, in my room at the hotel, wearing a plain, blood-red, satin nightie, my hands along with my right shoulder were bandage; slightly stained with my blood, my hair was all messy and as I looked out the window I could tell it was before dawn because it was still dark out; with a look at my watch laying on the bedside table confirmed my theory with the watch showing the time of 3:24am. I slide out of my sheets and sleepily stumbled into the shower and had a quick shower. As I turned on the shower and the warm liquid cascade down my front and my back I inspected my wounds. The gun shout wound had stopped bleeding but it would take 1 or 2 more days to heal and my hands were no longer slashed open but were now just scratches and scabs. My foot had stopped hurting from when I had jumped out of the window and everything else was just fine. As I planned out the day ahead a problem came to mind 'how will I hide my shoulder and my hand wounds from my other team mates if they saw them they would think I was weak especially Kai, and what if they ask what happened I wouldn't be able to tell them and I only have sleeveless tops and have no way to cover my hands. I decided to go shopping and buy some new clothes, "I know that will piss of Mr I-am-King Kai-all haul-me!" I sniggered to myself. I got out of the shower and got ready.  
  
____________________________________________________________________ (Kai)  
  
I opened the shower door that was located in the bathroom that I shared with Ray, my wet hair was sticking to my face and the steam was beginning to settle. I grabbed my towel and began to dry my self of and then got dressed. I walked back into my bedroom and noticed Ray was still asleep PURRING my god sometimes that just pisses me off it makes it really hard to sleep sometimes but I got use to it. I stretched and picked up my blade and looked at it. On my blade was my bit-beast Dranzer she was a phoenix and was the strongest I had ever seen in till one day I meet Thorn and her bit- beat Icteric. When she joined us Tyson battled her she completely destroyed his blade with in seconds of course soon everyone on the team had challenged her and lost with in seconds I had even lost to her, the team was unprepared to battle against her. The whole team has been training harder ever since then, even Tyson trains harder and even stopped complaining about train but unfortunately that only lasted one week. I stuffed my blade into my pocket along with my launcher.  
  
I walked down towards the hotels beyblade gym to train, if I was going to ever destroy her completely in a beyblade battle I was going to train harder than ever. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
(Unknow [for now] )  
  
The snow was falling lightly as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. On the roof of the opposite building to the hotel the Blade Breakers Team were staying in crouched a young girl maybe the age of 6 or 7 years of age holding a sniper riffle. She mumbled to her self "don't she why I have to get such a boring mission," she rolled her eyes and started to mimic her commander "Satin this is an sniper mission I don't care how fricking long you have to wait but I want you to make sure she is DEAD in one hit, this girl is dangerous". "Well not as dangerous as me!" the small girl gloated. She had been told that BoiVoliot had trained this girl. But she didn't get it; this girl wasn't that good by her record, but her commander kept pushing the idea of how dangerous the girl was. Was there something she didn't know? And if this girl was THAT dangerous why did they not salvage the girl with the rest of the best of the best?  
  
She drifted out her cloud of thought when she noticed the boy named Kai, had finally came back from training. _____________________________________________________________________ (Kai)  
  
I walked into our room and noticed Max jumping up and down on the lounge with Tyson. 'Gggggrrrrrrrrrr' "TYSON, MAX WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Nothing much, so what is Mr. Sourpant doing back so early from training? " Tyson said in a mocking tone. I gritted me teeth and yelled "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE MR. SOURPANTS IS BACK SO EARLY TO FIND TWO OF THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE TEAMMATES OF THE TEAM JUMPING ON THE HOTELS FRICKING FURNITURE!" "Ohhh." Max said in a hushed tone and stopped jumping. "Look what you did Mr.GrumbleBum" Tyson said angrily. "What ever" I said walking into my rooms' bathroom to take a shower. _____________________________________________________________________ (Thorn)  
  
Walking back home in my new jackest and gloves plus a few other trinkets I bought when I felt a boding feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stopped cold and looked around, what was it? I looked down the street but saw nothing other than the usual basal of the city. __________________________________________________________________  
  
(Satin)  
  
"Finally time to end this boring mission, Goodbye.Rose," I whispered my trigger finger itching to shoot. "Right between the eyes should do it" I grinned evilly. But then a idiotic man stood right in the way talking on the phone, "move" I grumbled "God I waited long enough not now I can't wait one more second, let this stupid mission end already!" I was extremely annoyed now. "That's it die fool no one is to come between me and my mission" I shoot the man down, nothing is to come between me and my mission, nothing. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
(Thorn)  
  
"My god," I breathed as the man before me fell down dead, I quickly looked up and spotted someone on top of the room. Then it clicked 'there after me!' I ducked as a bullet flew over my head "Not good, Not good, Shit, Shit, Shit" a flow of curses flowed from my mouth us I ran for my life into the hotel. ____________________________________________________________________ (Satin)  
  
"I missed. fucking hell!" I yelled extremely pissed off with what I had just done, I threw my sniper riffle to the ground with a thump. Then my cell phone rang fear overtook me immediately, I prayed out loud "Please don't let them know." The phone rang again I gulped I had heard what they did to people that didn't complete their missions, a sudden shiver can from the thought. The phone rang again my hands quivered as I picked up the phone and pressed the speaker button. "Yes?" my voice was shaking as I said this. "You missed." the cold voice of my commander came through the line. They knew! "A slight error on my part I WILL kill her by night fall." "That is all you have Satin in till nightfall if your mission is not completed by then I'm sure you can guess the consequences." I gulped "yes sir", I said trying to hide the complete and ater fear from showing. "Good but remember where watching you and if you don't complete this mission you better hope she kills you first." The phone went dead. I bit into my lip and thought to myself 'this time bitch you won't be so lucky, my life depends on it' _____________________________________________________________________ Next chapter find out a bit about Thorn's past with Boivolt and why are they after her. And sorry about the bad uses of words 'cause I know it doesn't make sense bows down PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _____________________________________________________________________  
Read and Review! Thanks to: Frozen Lighting & Kai Baby-girl 


	3. Chapter Three

Anji: Ok sorry for the fricking delays, but Kianie has been in trouble for the past week and well she is grounded.what a wuss! Can't even handle her own mother! Kianie: HEY I TELL YOU SHE IS E V I L !!! Anji: . sure WUSS! Kianie: THAT'S IT! I'M HANDING YOU IN FOR A REFUND!!! Anji: NO ONE HANDS ME IN FOR A REFUND!!! *pulls out sledge hammer* Kianie: eppp! Ohh yeah I forgot before I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. not even my own freedom! _________________________________________________________ (Rei)  
  
I was woken up by the constant yelling coming from the lounge room, some thing about furniture I think. oh well who cares. I pushed my self up into an upright position and rubbed my eyes. God I feel like shit, damn cold. Thirsty, I'm thirsty should I take the risk of being in the crossfire of Kai's furious attacks against Tyson? Ahh hell with it I'm to fricking thirsty, damn cold. I stumble out of bed and start to walk to towards the kitchen. On the way I there I heard a muffled ringing from something maybe a mobile phone. "Where is that stupid ringing coming from?" I grumbled to myself and started to move towards the sound forgetting about my thirst for a second. I followed the sound into Thorn's bed room and found the mobile phone lying on the floor next to the bed. I walked up to it stumbling in the darkness 'should of turned on the fucking light, damn it!'. Picking up the phone and hitting the speaker button I answered the phone "hello who is this, I'm one of Thorns friends" I sniffled 'damn cold' I thought to my self. "ummm, hello I'm looking for Thorn is she there yet?" The voice came over the line she sounded quite young, I replied "ohh I'm sorry little girl she's gone shopping I'll tell her that you rang what's your name?" "Ohh she'll be here any second don't worry I will just wait on the line for her" the voice answered, sounding like she knew something I didn't know this girl was starting to freak me out. Just then I heard the door creak open and a startled Thorn in the door way. "What are you doing on my mobile phone?" she breathed, she was panting like if she just had ran the whole way home. I told her "Umm, a friend of yours is on the phone, here catch," throwing it to her.  
  
_________________________________________________________(Thorn)  
  
'God, what now?' I thought to myself, raising the phone to my ear. "Hello Kianie, you're faster than I thought, quite a fast runner you are," A dark voice sneered. I pulled the phone down to my chest and tried to breathe, seeing as I just stopped. I noticed Rei staring at me, shaking my head I told him "get out of my room!" and then gave him a good hard glare. He did as I asked and went into the lounge room to watch Kai beat the living day lights out of Tyson. I raised the phone to my ear again and questioned "who are you?" "Why you hurt me, you truly hurt me, how could you not guess by now?" the voice said in a mocking hurt tone. My eyes widened, this was the shooter from outside! I bit my lower lip and cursed inwardly. "Who are you working for and why did you try to kill me?" I calmly asked, remembering my previous training at BoiVolt. "I'm working for BoiVolt, and I'm trying to kill you because it is my mission!" The voice said with a determined flare. "But why?" I argued. "Look I'm not into snipers I'm told. I'm impatient. Meet me on top of the building opposite to the hotel you got 30 seconds and if your not here by then I will shoot all your fucking friends and as a warning." I heard the lounge room window shatter, followed by an agonising scream. I pushed open my bedroom door and my eyes fell down to the site before my eyes, there on the floor laid Max squirming in pain, in a pool of blood. I gasped and then gulped I just went numb with shock.  
  
Minutes before. (Rei)  
  
Kai was having fun by the looks of it, he was holding Tyson up by the collar of his T-shirt and while doing so teasing Tyson with his blade. "Tyson you keep pushing it! If you just behaved like you where meant to we wouldn't be fighting right now. not that I don't like an excuse to bash the hell out of you!" Kai growled lifting Tyson up higher so now Tyson couldn't even touch the ground. Tyson started going blue when Kai let him go with a thump and walked off with Tyson's Blade. Tyson lunged at Kai yelling "GIVE ME BACK DRAGOON YOU ASSHOLE!" Kai ducked Tyson assault. Tyson missed Kai and well. LANDED ON ME AND MAX!!! Kai looked down on the tangled mass of bodies that was Max, Tyson and me and went into a fit of laughter. "Having fun Tyson?" Kai choked out in his fits of laughter. "Hahaha" Tyson stated sarcastically, his voice muffled. Our positions where definitely not comfortable, Tyson had his foot up my ass, his hand in Max's mouth, his hair in my mouth, his other hand waving around in the air frantically. "Get off me" I pleaded. Max bite on Tyson's hand and shouted "whose hand is grabbing my ass" followed by him squirming about wildly. I blushed slightly but that moment was short lived because Tyson rolled over and completely crushed me! "Umm where did Rei go?" Tyson asked everyone, Kai fell to the floor laughing and Max got up finally untangled. "I can't BREATHE!" I yelled while trying to push Tyson's fat ass off me. "Oh there you are!" Tyson said embarrassed scratching the back of his head. We all got up again, and laughed it off. Then Tyson and Kai started wrestling over Tyson's blade. But seconds later I heard a gun shot and glass shatter. Max collapsed right next to me, pulling me down with him. I felt sick, my stomach feeling like it had something crawling in it about to crawl up my throat. "Max.MAX!" my throat going hoarse and tears starting to well up in my eyes  
  
Hehehe sorry I haven't got anything on Thorn's past like I promised. Oh well next chapter. I wonder if I killed Max! *laughs evilly*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers remember everyone who reads this PLEASE review I'm GOING INSANE!!! *shakes invisible person* REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter Four

Hi people I'm really sorry about the whole not writing for like ages but Anji wanted to take a Vacation and I was fresh out of ideas but hey I got a little snippet for yeah big fight scene next chappy, okies maybe not the best fight scene in the world but hey I'm only getting use to using the keyboard again. LOL  
  
'Thoughts go here' okies these mean someone is thinking soooo.. Yah  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I was brought back to reality by her giggling, "STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed at her. "hehehe . well? Are you going to meet my demands or do you want me to shoot him in the head this time?" she chuckled. I looked down at Max, he was bleeding from the left leg. Rei was crying, Tyson was running around screaming about what we should do and Kai was looking out the window. .LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW!!! "I know how about I shoot Kai right between the eyes, I bet he won't look so pretty after that, huh?" the girl snickered. I felt sick to my stomach "Look I'll meet you there just don't shoot anyone else." I was gasping for air, adreline pulsing through my veins. I ran out the door unnoticed and down the stairs, still with the cell phone in my hands. "Why are you doing this, I'm not a threat or anything!" I choked out, tears welling in my eyes. "oh but you are, the commander didn't think you would survive the fire" the girl said in a know it all tone. "He knew I survived the fire!" I bite back. "Look he said he though you would be dead by now and is quite surprised you're alive, don't ask me why," She said thoughtfully. I sneered "I think you have NO idea what your going up against do you?" the line went quite and then she spoke up "Cut this crap and just meet me on the roof of the building across from the hotel." The phone then went dead. I gritted me teeth, what had I gotten my self into?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ (Rai)  
  
"Max, Max are you ok?!" I sobbed. Max groaned in pain and sat up slowly. His hands went straight to his leg. "Are you ok?" I asked quietly. "Yeah just fine" Max gritted. Kai turned around and looked at Max then to Rai. He then took charge and started giving orders "Rai look after him, Tyson phone the ambulance" I nodded and Tyson ran into a wall in his frantic attempt to get to the phone I started to laugh as did Max. I grinned and looked at Max, he was laughing but I could also see the pained expression on his face. I felt like it was my fault, like I was to blame I should have looked after him. But in all logical sense I couldn't have done anything, why was I feeling so protective of him? That second Max looked back at me, our eyes making contact. I gulped and I could feel my face heat up. His eyes where so beautiful, the deepest blue I have ever seen. I wanted to kiss him, my face was moving closer to his in till our noses where touching. My mouth felt dry and my heart was racing. Then I heard Tyson's voice "You guys are you ok?" I froze and we quickly jerked away from each other blushing madly. Kai came into the room and stated that he had just rang the ambulance. Max and Rai nodded their faces red as tomatoes and Tyson was look kind of confused. His curiosity pecked and he decided to ask the question that was burning on his lips "What happened now?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ (Kianie)  
  
I was there where she told me to go she was most probley waiting on the other side of this door. My fingers tightened around the door nob and I sighed 'do I really want to do this?' I thought to my self 'do I want to become a killer again?' 


End file.
